Bruno (Adventures)
Bruno is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Johto region and was a member of the Elite Four in the Kanto region. Appearance Bruno is tall and muscular man. He has long black hair, tied in a thick ponytail, which dangles down his back to his shoulder blades and longish thick sideburns. He has small dark eyes with prominent eyebrows, a small nose and a square jaw. He wears white trousers with a tattered waist and ankles that are held up by a black belt, shirtless and black wristbands on his wrists. Personality Bruno is shown to have a kind personality towards both people and Pokémon, much unlike that of his Elite Four comrades. To this effect, Bruno was manipulated by Agatha into joining the Elite Four. Bruno is also compassionate to those who excel at fighting, namely Red. After Red achieved victory over Bruno, he thanked Red for the battle, leaving Cerise Island. Biography A long time ago, Bruno trained the martial arts with his friend, Brawly. Brawly decided to learn more about jū, while Bruno trained gō.RS017: Heavy Hitting Hariyama Occasionally, Brawly calls upon his friend's power when he is in a pinch.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX Red, Green & Blue arc Bruno and the rest of the Kanto Elite Four watched the final battle between Red and Blue at the Indigo Plateau.RGB040: A Charizard... and a Champion Yellow arc Bruno was training with his Pokémon in an underground cavern, when Lorelei appears before him. She informed Bruno that a letter of challenge has been sent to Red, and he should evaluate Red's skills based upon the parameters set by Lance.YL001: Ponyta Tale When Red arrived at the location, Bruno immediately challenged him to a battle. Pika fired Thunder Wave on Bruno's Hitmonlee, who was not phased at all and hit Pika with High Jump Kick. Still, Bruno noted Red has good skill in battles. Next, Red sent Poli against Bruno's Hitmonchan. Despite Poli's Double Slap inflicting a lot of damage on Hitmonchan, it was quickly defeated by Hitmonchan's Thunder Punch. Red sent Gyara and Bruno his Onix, and both admitted this was an exciting battle.YL026: Punching Poliwrath Onix dodged Gyara's Hydro Pump and used Dig. Instead, Red sent Saur, who used its vines to bind Onix. Onix used its tail to attack Red and Saur from behind, causing them to fall into a hole. As Onix went to make another attack, Bruno abruptly stopped the battle to allow for a group of Diglett to pass. Bruno imparted to Red the importance of people and Pokémon co-existing together. Just as Bruno was to continue, something brought him to his knees. Lorelei and Agatha intervened, and Bruno was chided by Lorelei for being so weak, denouncing his morals.YL027: Can You Diglett? Agatha regained control over Bruno, as he cornered Red. Bruno ordered his Hitmonlee to attack in conjunction with Lorelei's Jynx and Agatha's Gastly, subsequently defeating Saur and Poli. When Red was subdued by Lorelei's Ice Doll ability, Bruno attacked swiftly with his Hitmonlee, kicking Red in the stomach.YL028: Jigglypuff Jive Pika escaped Bruno's wrath and fled away.YL004: Do Wrong, Dewgong! Yellow tried to read these thoughts from Pika, but failed.YL005: Cloystered Pika also dreamt about Bruno and Hitmonlee and tried to find Red on his own, but was stopped by Yellow.YL006: Whacked by Marowak! Blue told Yellow the Elite Four were powerful trainers that showed no mercy to their enemies. The Gym Leaders started wondering what were the plans of the Elite Four, as they wanted to capture Pika and stop them from finding Red.YL009: As Gastly as Before Bruno was training with his Hitmonlee. Lorelei was watching and noted how Hitmonlee's limbs can extend themselves.YL015: The Primeape Directive Green contacted Bill, warning he'd be the next target of the Elite Four. She also believed one of them was controlling the Legendary Bird that took her away when she was little.YL019: Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time) Professor Oak and Daisy saw Yellow's records. The two started to believe in Yellow, as he had the power to fight against the Elite Four, including Bruno.YL023: Extricated from Exeggutor Bruno reminisced back to his battle with Red whilst at Cerise Island, wondering where Red was. The Team Rocket executives, allied by the Pokédex Holders (except Red, who was still missing and replaced by Bill) went to challenge the Elite Four on Cerise Island.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! At Cerise Island, Bruno faced off against Lt. Surge and Bill aboard an Onix. Bruno claimed they were standing on a wild Onix, which was atop the acid lake. Bruno claimed this is an extreme challenge, and to win, they had to cross to the other side by defeating him. Lt. Surge understood and admired such dedication, then sent Electabuzz. Bruno dodged Bill's Vulpix's Flamethrower and Electabuzz's Thundershock. Bruno evaded the attack, while Lt. Surge noted Bruno would send a Rock or Ground-type Pokémon, making Lt. Surge and Bill at a disadvantage. Lt. Surge tried to have Bill think of a strategy, but Bill claimed he wasn't taught about battling in college. Bruno, however, stated that he wouldn't send a Pokémon that would grant him an easy victory. Instead, he sent Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, reminding his enemies he was a master of the martial arts, too.YL034: Make Way for Magikarp Vulpix and Elecabuzz attempted to attack Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. However, Bruno had Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee used Comet Punch and Rolling Kick, which pushed Electabuzz and Vulpix to the edge of Onix, nearly making them fall down. When Yellow and Blaine attempt to break through the barrier around the battleground, Bruno had Onix attack them. He claimed others could only watch the battle, but not interfere. Bill saw no weaknesses in Bruno's Pokémon, while Lt. Surge noticed the Machamp had Machoke's belt, thinking it evolved recently. Lt. Surge and Bill fled from Bruno, dropping two Poké Balls on their way. The two were cornered by Machamp and Bruno promised to show no mercy to cowards. However, Bill and Lt. Surge actually lured Bruno into a trap, in which Lt. Surge activates his Electrode's Self-Destruct in conjunction with Exeggcute's Egg Bomb, proceeding to send a huge explosion rippling throughout the battleground. As Bruno fell down, Lt. Surge had four of his Magneton create a platform, on which he, Bill and their Pokémon could rest, preventing their fall in the acid lake, unlike Bruno's.YL035: Electrode's Big Shock! As Lt. Surge sought Bill's help to get out of the acid pool, Hitmonlee entwined its leg around him, dragging him back down. Bruno actually stood on Hitmonlee, and was saved from the fall. Bruno became enraged, as his Hitmonlee extended its legs and crashed Lt. Surge's Magneton. However, everyone was surprised when Red arrived, whose Saur used Vine Whip to pull Lt. Surge up, preventing his fall into the acid lake.YL038: Victim of Venusaur While Bruno began having certain headaches, Bill warned Red about Bruno's tactics. Lt. Surge, who was exhausted, had left the battle to Red, who had a personal matter to settle with Bruno. Bruno, upon hearing that his Hitmonlee destroyed Bill's house, realized that the headaches he was having caused a loss of his memory. Regardless, he dismissed that, thinking only about the battle, having his Hitmonchan use Fire Punch on Red's Saur, followed up with Thunder Punch. Red sent his Vee to battle, who dodged Hitmonchan's Ice Punch. As Red used the Fire Stone to transform Vee into a Flareon, who burnt Hitmonchan. As Hitmonchan went to retaliate, Red transformed Flareon into a Vaporeon, who soaked Hitmonchan. This surprised Bruno, seeing Vee could change its form through its will. Bruno had Machamp enter the battle, while Red sent Poli to assist Vee in battling Machamp. Bruno had Machamp take off its belt, causing its power level to increase tenfold. The attack sent Vee hurtling to the ground, as Bruno orders his Machamp to attack Poli. Poli's Water-type attacks had little effect on Bruno's Machamp, who defeated it easily. However, Bruno was taken offguard by Vee, who materialises out of a puddle of water, as it used Acid Armor. Vee shifted into a Jolteon, defeating Machamp and Hitmonchan with Pin Missile. As Bruno was defeated, he started laughing, as he had a very exciting battle. He imparted that he never truly supported the Elite Four's plan, and felt Red's friends could also defeat the other Elite Four members. He believed that Pokémon and people should be able to live together with harmony. He thanked Red for the satisfying battle and left.YL044: Clefabulous Clefable Agatha, facing Blue, recalled as she, Bruno and Lorelei surrounded Red at Mt. Moon. She knew Pika had forseen their attack and thought it had made its plan for revenge on the Elite Four back then.YL045: Gimme Shellder Later, Bruno had his Onix rescue Koga from being killed during the destruction of Cerise Island. The two started training with each other and sharpened their skills.CR060: The Last Battle X Crystal arc Bruno and Koga faced Red and Blue, their former enemies.CR059: The Last Battle IX Red and Blue mistook they were to fight them and sent Espeon and Rhydon to battle their Tentacruel and Tyrogue. However, Bruno had his Tyrogue smash a rock, as they both exclaimed they were here to help them. Both of them helped dig through the caverns. Bruno also explained he felt that the reason for all the chaos was the time-traveling Pokémon, Celebi, which was seen at Ilex Forest. Bruno and Koga recruited two other members of a former criminal organisation, Will and Karen, to join the new Elite Four.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Despite their villainous past, the Elite Four went to the Pokémon Association. The two sides made a deal, for the crimes of the Elite Four would be overlooked as long as they served their purpose: to challenge wholesome trainers at the Pokémon League and the Pokéathlon Dome, and sponsor the two events.HGSS002: Attaway, Aipom! HeartGold & SoulSilver arc As Gold announced he'd take on the throwing challenge at the Pokéathlon Dome, Bruno laughed, as he sent Machamp, who had the advantage. Gold looked at Bruno, Will, Karen and Koga, but he didn't recognize them, much to their shock. Whitney scolded Gold, as these were the Elite Four. Bruno approached Gold and flexed his muscles, as Gold accepted his challenge. In the final course, Bruno took on Gold at the Block Smash. While his Machamp was easily shattering the blocks, Gold devised a strategy to have Aibo shatter one block with a critical hit, then have Exbo and Polibo shatter the rest. Gold managed to win the event, to which Bruno praised him. However, Bruno recognized that Gold didn't just come to the dome for sports. Gold confirmed this, for he was looking for Lance, who had information on Arceus. The Elite Four wondered about Lance or Arceus. Gold explained that Oak had sent him, due to Lance's cryptic message. Gold boasted that Oak begged him to go on the mission, but Whitney and the Elite Four thought that he was just a substitute. Suddenly, a Dragonite appeared, and started attacking the area. Koga and Bruno sent Ekans and Hitmonlee at a point-blank range to attack Dragonite, who easily defeated them with Hyper Beam. Gold had a plan, and asked of Koga and Bruno to tell him when would Dragonite use its Hyper Beam. The two did so, and in that moment, Gold sent his Togebo, but the two got hit by Hyper Beam. While Koga and Bruno understood the plan was to gain the momentum, Gold ended up getting hurt. However, Gold showed that Togebo used Double-Edge, which defeated Dragonite instantly. Gold applauded Togebo for its naughty nature, to which Koga and Bruno commented that the trainer and Pokémon were both reckless. As the group found Lance's mantle, Bruno believed that Lance got hurt on his way to the dome, and Dragonite must've gone on a rampage as it lost its trainer. Since Lance was nowhere to be seen, Gold went to Hiro's car, and thanked the Elite Four for accepting his challenge at the Pokéathlon Dome. Bruno, who thought of the Kanto Elite Four, explained that he still respected Lance as a trainer, despite their paths having diverged during the conflict in Kanto. Still, he passed Dragonite, who was sealed in the Poké Ball, to Gold. He stated that Dragonite must've recognized him, else it would've been tough to seal it into the Poké Ball. Bruno asked of Gold to give Dragonite to Lance when he would encounter him. Gold thanked him, and gave Bruno lots of candy. As Gold drove off, Bruno ate the RageCandyBar, and was extremely pleased by its taste.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi Gold remembered the Elite Four during his battle with Arceus. He noted they were thinking of him as unreliable, just like he was looking down on Togebo, and swore to change that by battling alongside Togebo.HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII Karen, Will and Koga watched Bruno, and noticed he was gaining weight as he was eating RageCandyBar.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Pokémon On hand Gallery Bruno YL Adventures.png|Bruno's appearance from Yellow arc. See also *Bruno (anime) *Bruno (Generations) *Bruno (Origins) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four Category:Reformed characters Category:Male characters